Monster Rearing
Category:Monster Rearing Monster Rearing is a feature of Mog Gardens in which players can raise monsters from childhood to maturity. When cared for properly, the monsters can provide the player with items, change appearances, and even confer a global bonus similar to Moghancements. Eligibility *Complete Jingly Dangler *Use all gathering activities until they are eligible for, or at, Rank 4. Once you meet the requirements you can speak to Green Thumb Moogle to begin Release the Fleece. Once you complete the quest line, ending with Cry Not, Caretaker, Monster Rearing will be fully unlocked. You will begin rearing a Sheep named "LittleSheep" by default. If you obtain "Sakura and the Magic Spoon" and complete Chacharoon's Cheer, Rank 2 monsters will be unlocked, and you can now activate "Cheer" bonuses based on mementos you have earned. To change your current Memento Cheer Effect, you must talk to Chacharoon and select talk about cheers. There will be a shining star cost to change to a new effect. If you obtain "Sakura and the Fountain" and complete Trial of the Chacharoon, Rank 3 monsters will be unlocked, and you can now raise two monsters at once by visiting the Rearing Grounds. Green Thumb Moogle will begin selling Bastore Sardine in his "Rank 3 and 4 monsters" shop. If you obtain "Sakura and the Magicked Net", Rank 4 monsters will be unlocked. If you obtain "Sakura's Excellent Adventure" and complete Doctor Chacharoon, Rank 5 monsters will be unlocked, and you can raise three monsters at once. Green Thumb Moogle will begin selling San d'Orian Carrot in his "Rank 5 monsters" shop. If you obtain "Sakura and the Cactus Corps", Rank 6 monsters will be unlocked. If you obtain "Sakura and the Holy Grail" and finish Rowing Together, Rank 7 monsters will be unlocked and you can raise four monsters at once. Monster Management * Talk to Chacharoon to receive a new monster. This can be done once per day (twice at rank 5), but only if you are not already rearing the maximum number of monsters (one per odd-numbered rank). * Rank 1 monsters: ** Sheep ** Rabbit ** Treant ** Lizard * Rank 2 monsters: ** Cockatrice ** Raptor ** Eft * Rank 3 monsters: ** Dhalmel ** Sea Monk ** Crab ** Uragnite ** Colibri * Rank 4 monsters: ** Coeurl ** Buffalo ** Slime * Rank 5 monsters: ** Bugard ** Adamantoise * Rank 6 monsters: ** Bomb ** Behemoth * Rank 7 monsters: ** Dragon ** Sabotender * Monsters will come with randomly generated names until you give them a new name. ** The random names are often the same ones you see in Chocobo Racing. ** Some names are not allowed, such as profane words, "ad", and "gm". * In the Personal Growth parental style, monsters will gradually mature every day, though their mood will gradually degrade. ** All new monsters received are set to this style by default. * In the Enjoying the Moment parental style, the monster's growth level will remain constant, even if you feed it. * Talking to Chacharoon allows you to change which of your two monsters will be shown in the Mog Garden. ** Both monsters can be seen in the Rearing Grounds, which can be reached through Chacharoon, Green Thumb Moogle, Mog Dinghy, or walking through the ravine. * You may part with your monster permanently using two different methods. You can begin rearing a new monster immediately if you have not already today. ** When parting with your monster, choosing to Send It Back Home will earn you a gil reward and up to 4 Mog Garden items, depending on maturation level or player interaction: *** Cactus Stems, Tree Cuttings, Tree Saplings, Coalition Serum, Coalition Humus, Coalition Fertilizer, Star Sprinkles, Super Baitball *** Obtaining a new monster and then immediately sending it away results in no reward. ** Choosing to Put It Down will earn you 1-3 items tagged as "Put down" in the Collected Items table. * Feeding, interacting, or collecting items from substantially-matured monsters has a high chance of obtaining a "memento" from them. Chacharoon gains access to new "Cheers", each conferring different global bonuses when activated. Each Cheer has a specific Shining Stars cost to activate, and only one Cheer may be active at a time. ** In addition, Green Thumb Moogle will begin selling additional items according to mementos acquired. Monster Care * The monster's mood falls on a scale between "succumbing to darkness" and "beaming with pure contentment." It is somewhat difficult to achieve these extreme states, however. ** An interaction that "strongly resonates" with a monster that is "beaming with pure contentment" will reward you with Shining Stars. Food will not earn you Shining Stars. *** The status is removed after interacting with the monster, or collecting items from it, or after a day has passed. (Note: this statement is not correct. My ram has been "beaming with pure contentment" for 3 days now, after daily "correct" interactions, feeding while wearing the Jubilee Shirt, and collecting items). ** A monster that is "succumbing to darkness" will render all Mog Garden activities unusable, except for Flotsam. Only the following actions may be performed on a monster in this mood: *** Use moogle magic to improve the monster's mood. Requires an expenditure of Shining Stars, with the number increasing per use. *** The monster may be put down. * The monster's growth level is represented by 3 stars (with a boldface open star denoting one-half). ** At Japanese Midnight, a monster on the Personal Growth parental style will grow by 0-0.5 stars. A baby monster at 3 stars will have a chance to evolve into its normal adult form, starting again at 0.5 stars. *** Monsters with three stages of growth typically do not evolve into their third forms without evolution food. * Once per day, you may interact with the monster. Interactions will have an effect on its mood, per the table below. * Once per day, you may feed the monster. Certain foods will affect the monster's mood, as per the table below. ** A fed monster will grow faster than an unfed one, but still no more than 0-0.5 stars per day. ** Most monsters will "squirm uncontrollably" if you feed it a specific food after reaching a certain growth level. This will randomly cause it to evolve immediately after zoning. *** Some monsters have two such foods: one will cause it to evolve into its typical adult form, the other into its adult variant form. *** Evolution by feeding can be achieved while on the Enjoying the Moment parental style. This can be useful for forcing a variant evolution to occur. *** Monsters can begin squirming at 1.5-2.5 stars, depending on the monster. Since not all minimum squirm levels are known, it is recommended to wait until 2.5 stars before feeding a very expensive item such as Savory Shank. ** Adult monsters can continue growing until they reach 3 full stars (again). At this point, the Personal Growth parental style will have no effect on either its mood or its growth. * Once per day, you may collect items from the monster. This will always "not go over well", unless the monster is "beaming with pure contentment." * Memento: Obtaining a memento from a monster unlocks a Chacharoon's Cheer and an item in Green Thumb Moogle's shop. **Interacting with, feeding, or collecting items from a baby monster will earn you its memento at around 2 stars of growth. An adult monster can give its memento at any time. ** An adult monster will occasionally grant the memento of its baby version if you have not received it already, but a third stage monster will never grant its second stage's memento. It may be helpful to put them on Enjoying the Moment to ensure you do not miss it. 'Feed' ★ Represents the cheapest NPC-sold options. Clusters are not sold by NPCs, but are easily hunted in Ru'Aun Gardens, and Gems can typically be purchased with Login Points. ☆ Available from the Green Thumb Moogle with the appropriate Memento. Evolutions All combat and magic skill bonuses in the Cheer column refer to Skill Gain Rate. All crafting skill bonuses in the Cheer Column refer to actual Skill , NOT Skill Gain rate. Collected Items